pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillie
Lillie is a character appearing in the upcoming games, Sun and Moon. She is Professor Kukui's mysterious assistant, and one of the deuteragonists of the game. Appearance Lillie is a young girl with green eyes and a long yellow hair, with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. Lillie wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes. She also carries a round bag, with a Poké Ball design on both sides. As later revealed, Lusamine made the choice of Lillie's dress for her, likely with the intent of resembling a Nihilego given her obsession with that species of Ultra Beast. After realizing her mother is too far gone to listen to reason, she changes her outfit to a white sailor-like dress and stops wearing her hat, instead restyling her hair as a ponytail. Personality Lillie is a mysterious girl who assists the professor. This young girl is about the same age as the player character, and she's working as Professor Kukui's assistant for personal reasons. She's not fond of making Pokémon fight in battles, but she loves reading and has devoured many books. Lillie was revealed to have taken a Cosmog from her mother, and along with Kukui and Burnet are studying the Cosmog and its secrets. Lillie will play an important role in the story of Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. Usually, Lillie loves to shop and read books. Biography Sun and Moon Demo Lillie can be found near the Ten Carat Hill entrance on Saturday evenings staring at the night sky with something in her bag. Games Lillie is first seen in the intro of the game three months before the story takes place, fleeing from Aether Paradise. She is cornered by three employees, but Cosmog teleports them out of the paradise. She is found by Professor Burnet at the beach and she tells her husband. Professor Kukui takes her in and gives her a place to stay. Three months later, Lillie is encountered going to the Ruins of Conflict. Cosmog escapes her bag and she gets worried. The Cosmog, nicknamed Nebby, is suddenly attacked by three Spearow and then the player character arrives. She gives the player character the task of saving Cosmog. While protecting Nebby, the bridge breaks and Tapu Koko saves the player character. She thanks the player character and asks if they can lead her down because she is not a trainer. She then introduces herself as the assistant of Professor Kukui. When they both get back to town, Lillie tells Hala and Kukui what had happened and the player gets to choose their starter Pokémon. Once the player character defeats the Elite Four, and it at the Festival, Lillie asks the player character to sneak to the Ruins of Conflict with them to thank Tapu Koko for saving the player character. After the player character battles Tapu Koko, they both head back to the Festival. The next scene shows Mau walking into the player character's house and telling him its a disaster. The player character and Hau arrive to the dock to learn that Lillie is leaving to the Kanto region to help her mother and train to become a better Pokémon trainer. The player character and Professor Kukui wave goodbye as Lillie sails off. Anime Sprites Trivia Lillie is revealed to own a Makeup Bag and Lens Case. Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters